Meeting Mr Lovegood
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Draco and Luna are engaged to be married and decide to do the whole meet the parents thing at the same time. So they set up plan to invite the Malfoys over to Luna's house. Meeting the parents will never be the same again after this.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by the Ongoing - Gift Tag, and April Auction on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the Ongoing - Gift Tag I wrote my story for Lexi using her prompts of Draco/Luna and the scenario of meeting the parents. For April Auction I wrote for Day 10, Auction 4 Kisses with the prompt being A kiss on the forehead. Warning for some characters being a bit out of character and a whole ton of fluffiness. Word Count is 1,199. I hope you all enjoy Meeting Mr. Lovegood.**

"I'd like if you'd both be friendly to my fiancee's father," Draco told his parents as they walked up to the front door of the Lovegood home. He could already see a comment forming on his father's lips. "Father, don't say what your thinking about saying. Please be nice to Mr. Lovegood for me."

Lucius had the good decency to choke back the comment he'd been about to say. Nodding he took in the small hovel that his son's girlfriend lived in for her whole life. "I'll try to keep my tongue," he told Draco, whose hopeful face fell, "but I make no promises."

"I promise I will keep your father under control," Narcissa told Draco.

With a quick intake of breath Draco raised his hand and knocked on the door. This could either go really really well tonight. Or it could go really really horribly. Draco could hear the sounds of heels quickly approach and Luna's voice on the other end of the door telling her father to behave properly.

The door opened to reveal Luna's smiling happy face. The blonde woman looked better than Draco could ever remember her looking on any of their normal dates. Her grey eyes were shining with a happiness that filled Draco with happiness too.

"Well to our home, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," said Mr. Lovegood as he stood behind his daughter. Happiness shining on his face too. "I was overjoyed when Luna told me that you'd be coming over tonight. Please come in." He stood aside to allow his daughter's guests to enter the house. "We're making a family favorite for dinner tonight."

"Daddy why don't you go check on the meal?" Luna suggested seeing the looks Lucius was throwing Xenophilus's way. "I'll show our guests to the living room."

Xenophilus nodded as he headed towards the kitchen to check dinner. Draco could hear him humming as he walked off and wished that he could be as happy about his parents being here as Mr. Lovegood seemed to be. Then he felt a small hand slip into his own. Looking down he could see Luna smiling up at him.

"This is going to go well," she whispered up to him with a smile as she offered Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy the best seats in the house. "I have faith that this will go off without a hitch."

Draco sighed as he sat down next to his fiancee who was trying to engage his parents in conversation. Draco had to give his mother credit because she was being really nice to Luna. He'd never have thought that possible after the incident where Luna was held prisoner in their basement during the Second War. But it seemed almost as though both women had forgotten the incident and were almost chatting like they were old friends.

"Do you have a job, Miss Lovegood?" Lucius asked almost in a sneer.

"I'm going to a magizoologist," Luna told Lucius happily ignoring the fact that Lucius was looking down on her. Still seeing her as the Dark Lord's prisoner no doubt. "It's something I've always had a passion for. Although Draco says that I don't have to get a job if I don't want to."

"You shouldn't have to have a job. The Malfoy women have never worked a day in their lives. Isn't that right, Narcissa?"

"For some," Narcissa said raising an eyebrow. "If Miss Lovegood wishes to have a job when she's married I don't see why she shouldn't be able to have one. Is being a magizoologist what you want to do?"

Luna nodded. "I've always had a passion for magical creatures," she told Narcissa. "I've even shown Draco some of my small collection that I've started. Would you like to see them too?"

"I would love that, Luna," Narcissa told her future daughter-in-law. "Wouldn't you, Lucius?" She gave Lucius an none to gentle tap on the side which had him practically lurching out of his seat.

"Of course," Lucius nodded looking like he didn't mean it.

"Dinner is ready," called Xenophilus from the hallway.

"Saved by the food," Lucius sighed under his breathe as they all stood and walked towards the Lovegood's dinning room.

Luna must have decorated because it had her special touches put on it here and there. The centerpiece was one her own designs. She'd made a point of asking what Draco's mother's favorite flowers were and they were front in center of the centerpiece. Lilys, roses, and couple of poppies scattered in for good measure. The china had been laid out. It looked like it rarely had seen use since the first time the Lovegoods had gotten it.

"This table setting looks lovely," Narcissa said praising the table work. "Did you do this yourself Luna?"

"Actually my dad did it," Luna said.

"Well he did a wonderful job," Narcissa said confused as to why a man would be doing centerpieces for a table.

"I did help with the centerpieces. Draco told me all of your favorites flowers and I picked them all from the garden out back. I wanted everything to be perfect for this meal."

"Here is the meatloaf," Xenophilius exclaimed excitedly.

Lucius's face told exactly how he felt about the meal that Luna and Xenophilius had prepared for the five of them. Narcissa again discreetly elbowed Lucius yet again making him yelp in pain. She nodded towards the awaiting chair and mouthed, "be nice." as she sat down in her own chair.

Dinner was a pretty quite fair. Luna and Xenophilius both tried to get to know the Malfoys and the only one who seemed interested in talking was Narcissa. Luna was actually relieved to go and get desert. Draco could tell this wasn't going exactly the way either one of them had wanted it to go. He followed Luna into the kitchen to see her hurriedly wiping her eyes dry.

"Dinner isn't going exactly as we wanted it to go," she sighed as she cut the pie into slices that could be served at the table. "But your mother seems very nice. I just don't understand why your father doesn't like me." The tears started to come to Luna's eyes again.

"We don't need his approval," Draco told her comfortingly. He pulled Luna against his chest and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "But I'm glad you and mother seemed to be getting along well."

"Me too," Luna murmured as raised voices could be heard from the other room. "We should get back in there and stop whatever argument happens to be going on." Luna picked up the pie as Draco grabbed the dishes.

The rest of the night went rather fast after that. But Luna and Draco would remember the night they met each other's parent for the rest of their lives. And it would be one their favorite stories to share with their children too.

**I hope you all enjoyed this little bit of fluff called Meeting Mr. Lovegood. **


End file.
